


Apple Blossom Creek

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-07
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-16 04:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Lambert, rock star, needs to get away so he can relax; he finds more than he expects when he meets Kris Allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Blossom Creek

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kradamvalentine for umbralillium using the following of her prompts/likes: "Kisses in the snow" and "AUs of any kind are my deepest weakness".
> 
> Written: February 10, 2011

By the time Kris woke to the sound of his father’s snow blower and crawled out of bed, a surprise storm had dropped six inches of the white stuff outside. He shambled to the bathroom and got rid of the beer he’d drank the night before and then stared at himself blearily in the mirror as he washed his hands. Maybe he shouldn’t have had that last beer. Especially if he was going to get less than six hours of sleep.

Kris brushed his teeth, then splashed cool water on his face to bring his brain back online. He ran wet fingers through his hair in an attempt to give it some semblance of order, and called it done. Back in his bedroom Kris dragged on a pair of sweats that had been lying on the floor. He pulled on a t-shirt, socks and sweatshirt, and then stopped in the kitchen to hydrate before breaking out the heavy coat, boots, gloves, hat and scarf.

Kris shoveled his way down his front steps, and then cleared the path to his driveway. He slogged through the snow to the large house next door to the small cottage he rented. His father was blowing out the driveway, so Kris decided to start on the sidewalk. He could clear off the steps to the wide front porch and clear a path that his father would later widen with the blower.

By the time they had both driveways and all sidewalks cleared, Kris was starving. Luckily his mother knew him well and had breakfast on the table before they’d stomped the snow off their boots and shed their winter layers.

“You’re up early, sweetie,” Kim Allen told her son as she kissed him on the cheek.

“Couldn’t possibly have anything to do with the snow blower outside my bedroom window,” Kris said dryly.

“Not unless you fell asleep on the kitchen counter again,” Neil Allen teased.

“You didn’t, did you?” his mom asked.

Kris snorted. “No, I didn’t fall asleep on the kitchen counter. That was one time, and I was sick.”

“Uh huh,” Kris’ mom said, but her eyes were dancing with mirth. “How’d last night go?”

Kris told his parents about his gig with Cale the night before. The crowd had been pretty lively, which was gratifying for a performer. When Kris finished his story, his mom mentioned the guest that was supposed to arrive that afternoon, and then rattled on about the final preparations she needed to make before he got there. Kris knew that his mother probably had everything done, but she wouldn’t be satisfied until she’d double-checked everything.

After the meal, Kris helped his parents clean up, and then he returned home to get cleaned up himself. He’d just pulled on a pair of clean jeans after his shower when his cell rang. Kris checked the screen before he answered.

“Hey, Dad.”

“Hey, Kris,” Neil said, sounding exasperated. “I need to ask a favor of you, son.”

“Sure,” Kris said as he dug through the basket of clean but as yet unfolded laundry for a t-shirt.

“The battery in the Caddy’s dead, and we haven’t put winter tires on your Mom’s car yet. We’ve got an appointment for next week, if you can believe that, but the snow decided to come in early. Anyway, I’m going to run down to Ed’s and get a new battery, but by the time I get back and put in, and then clean up . . . .”

Neil used the Cadillac to pick up guests from the airport, if they chose not to rent a car and drive out, but in a pinch he’d use Kim’s Sable. Kris wasn’t sure he’d want to drive either on the snow covered roads today.

“You need me to make the airport run?”

“Would you?”

“Of course,” Kris said. “Who am I picking up?”

~*~*~*~

Adam was on his last reserves when he stepped off the plane (flying first class had its perks) and followed the attendant’s directions to the area where friends and families waited for their loved ones to disembark. Adam was expecting neither friend nor family member, but the driver who would take him to the B&B where he’d get a week’s rest away from paps and gossip blogs. So long as he could keep his hands off his computer, anyway.

Adam resettled the backpack slung over his shoulder and shifted his grip on his carry on bag as he scanned the waiting crowd for his driver. Finally Adam saw a man holding a sign with the alias he’d used to make the reservation. Instead of the uniform Adam had expected, the man wore blue jeans and a worn leather jacket.

The man’s eyes widened when he realized that Adam was headed in his direction. When he’d moved near enough to allow conversation, the man said, “Mr. Smith?”

Adam nodded.

Up close the man was tiny and cute. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. Not even the fact that his hair stuck up however it wanted detracted from his cuteness.

“Do you have luggage we need to pick up?” the man asked in a southern accent that would normally have Adam’s insides all twisted up.

Instead he just nodded tiredly and said, “One bag.”

The man led the way to the baggage carousel as if he was very familiar with the airport. Of course, if he drove for the B&B, he probably was. On the way he told Adam that his name was Kris, with a “k”.

They had to wait a few minutes for the carousel to start moving, and a few minutes more for Adam’s luggage to appear. Adam set his duffel down to get the suitcase because he thought it was easier than trying to point it out. Besides, Kris was _tiny_ , and Adam knew how much he’d packed into that case. When Adam turned around, Kris had picked up the duffel and was reaching out for the case Adam had just pulled off the carousel.

“I’ve got it,” Adam assured him.

“My mama would tan my hide if she found out I made you carry your own luggage,” Kris said.

“It’s got wheels, so technically I’m just pulling it,” Adam said as he set the case on its wheels and pulled up the handle. “But just in case, I won’t tell if you won’t.”

The corners of Kris’ eyes crinkled up when he smiled.

Oh, yeah, Adam thought, on a normal day he’d so hit that. He must really be off his game if he wasn’t even flirting with the cutest guy he’d seen in a while.

Adam followed Kris through the airport and out to the parking garage where he’d left the car – actually an SUV – parked. Adam didn’t say anything, but Kris must have seen his reaction.

“Trust me,” Kris said as he unlocked the doors and raised the rear door. “You’ll be glad for the four-wheel drive when we get out on the roads.”

Kris carefully set the duffel in the back, then bent down and easily lifted the suitcase in. He pointed to the backpack. “You wanna keep that?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Adam said.

Kris nodded, then reached up and pulled the door closed. Adam’s eyes were drawn to the sliver of skin bared when Kris’ t-shirt rode up.

“Front or back?” Kris said, dragging Adam’s attention away from his now covered skin.

“I’m probably just going to fall asleep . . . ,” Adam admitted.

“Front seat’s more comfortable,” Kris said. “And you can recline it, if you want.”

Kris walked around the SUV and opened the front door on the passenger side, holding it for Adam. Adam climbed into the car after picking up an unopened bottle of water from the seat. Kris closed the door and Adam settled his pack on the floor between his feet.

“Sorry about that,” Kris said when he slid into the driver’s seat and saw the water bottle in Adam’s hand. “You can just toss it in the back.”

For some reason, though, Adam held on to it.

“You want to stop anywhere, get something to eat, drink?” Kris asked as he slipped the key into the ignition and turned the vehicle on.

Coffee sounded like an excellent idea, but Adam had drank too much caffeine in the last few days, and his stomach was still settling after the flight.

“Actually,” Adam said, indicating the bottle of water, “can I just . . . ?”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Kris said. “In fact.” Kris tucked his hand between Adam’s hip and the console, and for one brief second Adam’s body responded to the innocent touch, but then Kris withdrew his hand along with another bottle that had lodged between the seat and the console.

“You’ll probably be more comfortable if you’re not sitting on this,” Kris said as he tossed the bottle into the backseat.

Adam chuckled. Finally his dick had taken notice of the cute guy. Down boy, Adam thought as he got settled and fastened his seat belt, the water bottle clutched between his knees.

Kris fastened his own seatbelt, and glanced over to make sure that Adam was ready before backing out of the parking spot.

“There’s snow,” Adam said when they pulled out of the parking garage. He’d seen the white covering the ground from the plane, but it hadn’t really registered.

“Yeah, six inches last night. Mother Nature gets the last laugh this time.”

“It’s early, isn’t it?” Adam said. Being from LA gave him little experience with the vagaries of snow, but he was pretty sure the website he’d looked at had predicted moderate temperatures for this week.

“That’s what we get for predicting an easy winter,” Kris said with a smile.

Once he was satisfied that he was in good hands, Adam got his phone out and checked his messages. He texted his mom and Danielle to let them know he’d arrived safely, and then tucked it back away; he’d deal with the other messages later. The roads near the airport and in the city were mostly clear, but as they moved out of the city and onto less traveled roads, there was still a coating of snow covering them. It made Adam nervous, but still he found himself drifting off a few times.

“Do you mind if I turn on the radio?” Kris asked.

“No,” Adam said. He hoped it would help keep him awake until they reached the B&B. Instead, the sound of Kris softly singing along to the songs lulled him to sleep. Adam startled awake when the car started up and moved through a stop light.

Kris stopped singing the moment he saw Adam stir. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No,” Adam said as he rubbed his face. “It was nice. Your voice. What time is it?”

Kris glanced down at the digital display and read off the time. “We should be there in about fifteen minutes. Takes a bit longer with the roads like this.”

“That’s not a problem,” Adam said, his gaze falling on Kris’ hands as he skillfully guided the SUV over the snow covered roads.

Adam opened the water and took a sip. “So, tell me something about Apple Blossom Creek.”

“There are surprisingly few apple blossoms right now,” Kris said very solemnly.

Adam spit out the water he’d just drank.

“Shit,” Adam said as he looked at the water he’d sprayed all over the dash as he wiped the back of his hand across his dripping chin.

“Sorry,” Kris said, trying to bite back a laugh. “Here.” He reached into the back and then thrust a handful of tissues at Adam.

“That was not funny,” Adam said as he wiped himself off, then wiped off the dash, but he couldn’t hold back a chuckle of his own.

A few minutes later the houses dotting the sides of the road got more frequent until they passed a sign welcoming them to the Village of Apple Blossom Creek, established 1881. The houses thickened on the landscape and led the way to downtown. Adam’s gaze moved from one side of the main street, actually named Apple Blossom Road, to the other. He caught sight of an insurance office, a café, a movie theater, several shops and a bank before they went through the single traffic light and moved out of town.

They passed a snow plow and children playing in the yards. Moments later they drew up to the Creekside B&B. The house was large, with an impressive front porch. Lights in the windows shown a welcome light, and the snow covering the front yard made it look like he’d just stepped into a postcard.

~*~*~*~

Kris slowed and pulled into the driveway. He glanced at his passenger to see his reaction to the place he’d be calling home for the next week. The B&B was beautiful, if Kris did say so himself. Especially in the spring, when the tulips and daffodils were just coming up. Or in the summer, when his mother oversaw the planting of beds of flowers in a riot of colors. Or in the fall when mums and pumpkins sat upon the steps leading up to the porch. Or now, when a fresh fall of snow made the place look like a winter wonderland.

Actually, there wasn’t a time when the B&B, and the whole town, didn’t look beautiful, and feel comfortable and welcoming, which was a large part of the reason Kris had decided to stay.

Kris put the vehicle into park and turned off the ignition. “This is it,” he said unnecessarily.

“It’s gorgeous,” Mr. Smith breathed.

“The inside’s even better,” Kris said with a smile.

His parents had bought the B&B furnished, and only had to give the place a good cleaning, and add fresh paint to all of the rooms, as well as fresh linen on the beds, before opening back up for business.

Kris opened the door and caught his breath as the cold air rushed into the warm interior of the car. He hurried around back and opened the rear door. Kris set the suitcase on the driveway, then reached back into the SUV for the duffel bag. He reached up and closed the door, then slapped at Mr. Smith’s hand as he reached for the suitcase.

“I’ve got it,” Kris said.

“You don’t have to . . . .”

Kris stared Mr. Smith down. “I’ve got it.”

The corners of Mr. Smith’s lips twitched. “Is this about your mother?”

Kris laughed as he picked up the suitcase and carried it towards the house. The front door opened before they reached the porch. Kim stepped aside and let Kris enter with the cases he carried, and then their guest.

“Mr. Smith,” Kim said, “welcome to Creekside Bed & Breakfast. We’re very happy that you decided to stay with us.”

“Thank you,” Mr. Smith said.

“I apologize for the weather; we weren’t expecting snow for a couple of weeks yet.”

“It was unexpected,” Mr. Smith agreed, “but it’s beautiful.”

“Where do you want me to put these?” Kris asked, breaking in when there was a pause in their conversation.

“Oh, the blue room, dear, thank you,” his mom said.

Kris carried the two bags upstairs and set them inside the room his mother had painted a grayish-blue. When he returned downstairs his mom was showing the sitting room to Mr. Smith, and talking about the fireplace.

“Hey,” Kris said. He hated to interrupt them, but he had an appointment in a half hour that he needed to get ready for. “I’ve got to get going.”

“Okay, dear. Tell Mrs. Gifford I said ‘hi’!”

Kris rolled his eyes. His mother had somehow drawn the conclusion that Mrs. Gifford had a crush on him, which was why she encouraged her daughter to take lessons she didn’t really need. Kris thought she just wanted a babysitter for an hour so she could get out of the house.

“I’ll be sure and tell her,” Kris said. He raised his hand to Mr. Smith. “I’ll see you later; have a good stay.”

“Come over for supper,” his mom said, following him back out into the hallway. “I made chicken pot pie.”

His mom knew that chicken was his weakness. “I wouldn’t miss it,” Kris said. He gave his mother a hug. “Thanks, mama.”

“You’re welcome. Thank you for picking up Mr. Smith.”

“My pleasure,” Kris said, and felt his cheeks redden at the truth of the words. He stepped out onto the porch, thankful for the cool air on his heated skin. He resisted the urge to grab a handful of snow and use it to cool his face.

Kris slid into his car and started it. He carefully backed out of the driveway and pulled into his own neighboring drive. It had been two years since he’d visited his parents in Apple Blossom Creek and decided to stay. Two years since his heart had skipped a beat, and butterflies had fluttered in his belly at the sight of another man.

Which was utterly ridiculous because he’d only just met the man, and he’d only be staying for a week. Besides, “Mr. Smith” was way out of Kris’ league.

~*~*~*~

Adam watched the interaction between Kris and Mrs. Allen with interest.

“Kris is your son?” he asked after Mrs. Allen returned from showing Kris out.

“Yes,” she said with a proud smile. “Come on, let’s get you checked in so you can rest up from your flight.”

“He works with you here at the B&B?” Adam asked as he followed Mrs. Allen to the reception area, a small counter that stood outside an office where Adam presumed the actual administrative work of running a Bed & Breakfast took place. “Kris . . . .”

“Oh, no,” Mrs. Allen said as she pulled out a form for Adam to review and sign. “He helps out when we need it, because that’s just how Kris is, but his job – though Kris would never call it work because he loves it so much – is his music. He gives lessons – that’s what he’s doing this afternoon – and plays at different local bars.”

A cute southern boy who was just Adam’s type, and who was also nice and into music. It sounded too good to be true, and yet Adam couldn’t help being intrigued.

“Okay, Mr. Smith,” Mrs. Allen said as she handed over the form to Adam, “just review the information here, and if everything’s correct just sign at the bottom.”

“Adam,” Adam said, already sick of being called Mr. Smith, especially by someone as friendly as Mrs. Allen. At her questioning look he clarified, “Please call me Adam.”

She smiled. “Not Jack?”

Adam returned her smile. “No, that was just . . . .”

She patted his hand. “You don’t need to explain to me, dear. You’re entitled to a week away without those so-called reporters hounding you.”

So much for anonymity, Adam thought, though it wasn’t as if Jack Smith had been a very inspired pseudonym; it didn’t have to mean that she had any idea who he was. He turned his attention to the check-in form and reviewed it, signed his alias at the bottom, and then slid it back over to her.

Mrs. Allen handed Adam a copy of the form and said, “Come on, I’ll show you to your room.”

Mrs. Allen led him out of the office and up the stairs. As they walked she told him about meal times, and said that he could join them in the dining room or have a tray brought up. Adam told her that he’d come down – even if he hadn’t been enjoying her company, he’d have come down just so he could see Kris again.

Mrs. Allen pushed open one of the doors lining the upstairs hallway and stepped inside. She held the door for Adam to follow her. He stepped over the threshold and got his first look at the room he’d be staying in for the next week.

The upper half of the walls above the white chair rail were painted a slate blue, the lower half white wainscoting. The room was beautiful – furnished with a four poster bed and mahogany wardrobe, as well as a sitting area with two wingback chairs and an ottoman, an afghan thrown over the backs of both chairs – but also homey and comfortable.

Mrs. Allen reminded him that he could use the sitting room with it’s cozy fireplace at anytime, and told him to let her know if he needed anything else.

“Thank you, Mrs. Allen, this is lovely,” Adam told her.

“Oh, please, call me Kim,” she said, and then, looking pleased, said, “And thank you, I’m glad you like it.”

Kim handed Adam the key, and then pulled the door behind her when she left. Adam set his pack on the chest at the foot of the bed, shucked his leather jacket and tossed it over the arm of the nearest chair, and checked out the en suite bathroom. He wandered back out to the room and took a sip of warm water from the bottle he still carried, and then set it on the night stand.

Adam sat on the edge of the mattress and toed off his boots, then laid back and pulled up the soft blanket lying across the bottom of the bed. Within moments he was asleep, the memory of Kris’ voice singing him to slumber.

~*~*~*~

Kris entered through the back door. His mother didn’t mind if he came in through the front, but Kris considered that the business entrance. Besides, his slippers were in the mud room. Kris stomped the snow off his boots on the outside step, and then wiped them on the rug just inside the door before toeing them off and shoving his feet into the slippers.

Kris followed the scent of chicken pot pie down the hallway and met Mr. Smith just coming down the stairs. Kris stopped in surprise when they nearly collided.

“Oh, hi,” Mr. Smith said.

Kris swallowed hard. “Hey.”

He didn’t know why he was acting like a schoolboy with a crush – it wasn’t as if he hadn’t known he’d be seeing the other man again. And if he was honest, hadn’t that been part of the draw? Not that he would ever turn down his mother’s chicken pot pie.

Kris was thankful for his mother’s appearance, which kept him from making anymore of a fool of himself than he already had.

“Adam, dear, I was just coming to get you. And Kris, you’re here, good. I’m getting ready to put the food on the table, so come sit down, you two.”

She bustled off as quickly as she’d appeared. When Kris caught “Mr. Smith’s” (Adam’s) eye, they both smiled.

“She’s a whirlwind,” Adam observed.

“She is,” Kris agreed, then said, “So, Adam?”

He thought he saw a flush color Adam’s cheeks as he ducked his head sheepishly.

“Do I still have to call you Mr. Smith?”

“No, that’s, I mean, yes, of course you can call me Adam.”

Kris grinned as Adam stumbled through his agreement. It wasn’t as if Kris hadn’t recognized him immediately. He’d have had to be living on a desert island to not have heard of Adam Lambert. What he hadn’t realized was how gorgeous he’d be in person, even with his eye-liner smudged and his hair mussed from the nap he’d probably taken after Kris dropped him off. Nor had he realized that Adam would be so sweet, and just a regular guy.

“Come on,” Kris said, letting Adam off the hook. “We better get there before my dad eats it all.”

Kris led the way to the dining room and Adam followed him. His father was already seated at the table.

Son,” Neil said with a glint in his eye. “How’s Mrs. Gifford?”

Kris rolled his eyes as he pulled out his usual chair. “I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer,” he said to his father’s chuckle.

“Sit,” Kim said as she set the pie plate on the hot mat in the middle of the table. There was already a salad on the table, along with a half gallon of milk.

Adam pulled out the chair beside Kris, where an extra place had been set, and sat.

“What would you like to drink, dear?” Kim asked Adam.

“Milk’s fine,” Adam said meekly.

Kris chuckled and Adam looked at him with a questioning frown.

Kris shrugged. “No list of special requests a mile long?”

“I’ll work on that list tonight while I’m sitting in front of the fire later, sipping wine.”

Kris laughed. “Touche.”

They all filled their plates and silence reigned supreme while they each dug in. When Kris had slaked his hunger he turned to his father. “Did you get the battery in?”

Neil shook his head in disgust. “Turns out it was the starter.” He went on to tell the story of putting in a new battery only to discover the car still wouldn’t start, which was much funnier now than it had been when he was experiencing it.

When Neil finished his story Adam asked Kris, “What instrument do you play?”

“Sorry?” Kris said.

“Your mom said you were giving lessons this afternoon . . . .”

“Oh, viola,” Kris said. He’d taken viola when he was in high school, and while most kids looking for lessons wanted the sexiness of learning guitar, Lisa Gifford was determined to be the best viola player in all of Arkansas.

Kris explained to Adam how Lisa was probably the best musician in her school, and still she was determined to be even better.

“She’s a little perfectionist,” Kim observed.

“Technically she’s nearly perfect, so I throw her curves, try to keep things interesting. One time,” Kris said, and laughed at the memory, “I made her play Cotton-Eyed Joe. The look on her face when I gave her the sheet music was _priceless_. Sort of like yours,” Kris chuckled when he caught sight of Adam’s expression. “She did a mean Cotton-Eyed Joe, though,” he added, grinning.

Kris went back for seconds and he noticed that while Adam cleaned his plate of his first helping, he filled up on the salad Kim had prepared. After she finished her meal Kim carried her plate out to the kitchen. When she returned she said, “I’ve got apple crisp for dessert, but I think we all need a few minutes to let dinner settle.”

Everyone groaned their agreement. Kris pushed his chair back and stood. He reached for his plate and Adam’s. His mom slapped his hand.

“What, I’m helping!” Kris yelped as he jerked his hand back.

“I’ve got this,” she said. “You two go relax in the sitting room. Your father’ll help me.”

“Hey!” Neil complained. “Why can’t I go relax in the sitting room with Adam?”

Kris hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt. “Come on, let’s get out of here before she changes her mind,” he said, speaking out of the corner of his mouth as if his parents weren’t close enough to overhear.

Kris made his escape, but not before his mom said, “I heard that, Kristopher. Oh, if you don’t have other plans for tonight maybe we can all play a game.”

“Not Scrabble!” Kris called back. He always lost at Scrabble.

~*~*~*~

Adam couldn’t remember having so much fun playing a game that had nothing to do with sex. He and Kris had been teamed up for Pictionary, and they’d lost spectacularly. Adam blamed it on Kim and Neil having years of practice communicating, and on the fact that he and Kris kept cracking up whenever they so much as looked at each other.

Adam thought their giddiness was a matter of mutual sexual attraction. He hadn’t missed Kim’s not so subtle attempt to allow them to spend some time together, or Kris’ blush in response. But the last thing Adam needed right now was a romantic complication when he was still trying to forget the last sexual escapade that had exploded all over the front page of every gossip rag when the bastard had sold his story of their sordid love affair. If a drunken blow job in an alley could be termed an affair.

Besides, animals in the wild had it right – you don’t shit where you eat. Adam liked Kim and Neil, and he even liked Kris; he didn’t want to do anything to hurt any of them. Plus, he’d only be there for a week, not much time to do anything more than have a quick vacation romance, and he didn’t think Kris was the type to settle for a one night stand. Or one week, as it were. And Adam knew that he didn’t want to be.

Even after stuffing himself with apple crisp ala mode the night before, Adam had room for the grapefruit and bagel Kim had left out for him when they went to church, along with a note that he should make himself at home and help himself to anything he needed. It felt strange, but Adam went through her cupboards until he found tea bags, and heated water for a pot of tea.

While the tea steeped Adam ran back upstairs to get the book he’d brought with him, then made himself comfortable in front of the unlit fireplace, afghan thrown over his legs, steaming mug of tea at his elbow. He read for a few minutes, occasionally sipping his tea. It felt strange, sitting there relaxing with nothing planned for the day. When he emptied the mug Adam went back to the kitchen to refill it, then padded back to the sitting room, eager to return to his warm cocoon.

On the way back to his chair Adam glanced at the game table where they’d sat the night before. He smiled as he remembered one particular moment after Kim had broken out the wine (though Kris had opted for beer).

“I’ve got my wine,” Adam had said to Kris, referencing their earlier conversation. “Now I just need someone to massage my feet,” he added as he turned in his chair, stretched his legs out in front of him, and wiggled his toes.

Kris caught the reference and laughed as Adam had planned. Kim, on the other hand, had done something totally unplanned.

“Neil,” she said, inclining her head towards Adam, “you did say you wanted to spend more time with Adam.”

Adam had just taken a sip of wine, and when the meaning of her statement registered he did a spit take. “Oh my god,” he said, staring at the wine covering his jeans and the floor, wiping the back of his hand across his chin.

Kris jumped up and crossed the room, returning with a box of tissues that he handed to Adam.

“You need to stop doing that,” Kris said through his grin as Adam cleaned up.

“You people need to stop saying stuff like that when I’ve just taken a drink,” Adam retorted, which of course led to Kris telling the story of Adam spraying water all over the car.

Adam returned to his chair and picked up the book. He read two chapters, then phoned his mom to check in, and checked in with his friends via text. He was replying to Alisan when he heard the Allen’s return. His stomach fluttered when he heard Kris’ voice.

Soon Kris’ head peeked around the door jam. “Hey, you’re awake.”

Adam glared at him, but it only made Kris laugh. Kris was still dressed for church, a white button down tucked into a pair of blue jeans, a tie hanging crooked around his neck. Adam wasn’t surprised to see that his hair was sticking out in all directions, as if someone had just run their fingers through it. Adam curled his fingers into a fist when they itched to do just that.

Kris’ laugh broke off and his eyes went wide with surprise when Kim propelled him into the room so she could get past him.

“Adam, dear,” she said as if nothing out of the ordinary had just occurred, “I hope you found everything okay.”

Adam assured her that he had, and she went on to tell him that they were just going to have a light lunch because the guys would be pigging out during the games.

“Games?”

“Football,” Kim said over her shoulder as she left the room.

Kris pointed at Adam’s face, and then he laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach and bend over. Adam thought it would serve him right if his stomach was too sore to eat.

~*~*~*~

As much as Kris enjoyed Adam’s company, and that of his parents, he was glad to finally be able to escape the house after lunch, thankful he had a lesson that afternoon as an excuse.

Billy was dropped off at one o’clock, and Kris opened the door for him as he lugged his guitar case up the sidewalk. Billy was small and he struggled to get his arms around the guitar, but he was determined. Kris had him practice chords, and then play a couple of simple songs.

Billy’s mother routinely ran a few minutes late, so after their lesson today Kris suggested that they take advantage of the snowfall and build a snowman while they waited. They’d rolled the base and middle sections when Adam appeared, wearing Neil’s heavy coat and boots, hands stuffed into the pockets.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“Building a snowman,” Billy told him. “Haven’t you ever built a snowman?”

“It’s cold out,” Adam said, as if that answered the question. And maybe it did. “Your mother wanted me to tell you that she’s got milk heating for hot cocoa,” he told Kris.

“Okay,” Kris said, wondering at his mother’s ulterior motive for sending Adam out.

“Okay. I’m . . . .” Adam indicated the house.

“Okay, tell her I won’t be long,” Kris said.

As soon as Adam turned his back Kris shared a conspiratorial grin with Billy, and then scooped up a handful of snow and shaped a snowball. He stood up and let it fly. It hit Adam just below the collar of his coat and exploded; Kris knew from experience that some of it had to have gone down Adam’s neck.

Adam froze, and then slowly turned to look at Kris, his expression caught between shock and a glare. Billy squealed in frightened delight as Adam took a step towards them. Even Kris took a step back, though he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face.

With perfect timing Billy’s mom pulled into the driveway just then. Biting his lip to keep from laughing, Kris sent Billy to get his guitar off the front steps and went over to greet Mrs. McKenna. They made small talk for a few minutes, and Kris told her how Billy was progressing, until Billy scrambled into the back seat with his case on his lap.

Kris stepped away from the car and waved as they backed out of his driveway. He turned back to Adam, ready to apologize. His breath caught in his throat when a snowball slammed into his chest and exploded bits of snow all over his face.

Kris opened eyes he’d automatically closed protectively and saw the satisfied smirk on Adam’s face. “Oh,” he said as he wiped cold and melting snow off his face, “it is on.”

Kris bent down and scooped up a handful of snow as he ran for the dubious cover of the unfinished snowman, packing the snow as he ran. He threw the snowball on the fly and scooped up another handful. The snowball glanced off Adam’s shoulder, but still managed to cover him with a smattering of the white stuff.

Adam, on the other hand, had used the time Kris had been distracted with Billy’s mom to build up an arsenal of snowballs. And he had pretty good aim. By the time his mom opened the front door and called them in like a couple of children, Kris was soaked. Snow covered his hair and fell down his neck, melting to trickle down his back. The knees and ass of his jeans were wet, and he was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes.

Inside the house Kris stood in front of the fireplace trying to dry the seat of his pants while his dad filled him in on what had happened in the games so far. His mom carried in a tray of mugs filled with hot cocoa and handed them out, then sat down and joined in the discussion.

“Why are you standing so close to the fire?” his mom asked him.

“My butt’s all wet,” Kris said, turning just a little bit to show her the proof of his statement, and blushed when he saw Adam’s eyes drop to his ass.

~*~*~*~

Adam had a new understanding of the game of football, if not exactly a new appreciation of it. Though he had to admit, watching Kris jump off the couch and yell at the television had a certain appeal. As did the nachos Kim had made, though Adam bemoaned his waistline even as he accepted a beer and filled his plate. He also didn’t miss the way Kris’ gaze dropped to check out the fit of his jeans before darting back to the television screen.

Not that Adam didn’t spend a fair share of time staring at Kris. He had the book open on his lap, but his eyes would often drift up to the television to see what Kris and Neil were talking about, and would inevitably slide over to Kris.

Kris hadn’t changed out of the clothes he’d worn to church, but he’d removed the tie and opened a few buttons at his throat, and rolled up his sleeves. Adam thought it was unfair that those little glimpses of skin were enough to get a response out of him. Adam was just glad he had the book to cover his reaction.

Adam slept late the next morning. He hadn’t meant to, but his body was apparently taking what it needed now that he’d slowed down long enough to let it. It didn’t hurt that he’d jerked off before crawling into bed. He’d tried to think of anyone except Kris, but after spending most of the afternoon and evening with him, it had been futile.

It was nearly eleven o’clock before Adam had taken his shower, dressed, fixed his hair and put on his make up, and touched base with his mother. He didn’t have to call her every day of his vacation (as she’d just told him herself), but now that he had the time to do so, he realized how out of touch he’d been, even with someone who played such a huge role in his life, both personal and professional.

Kim was in the kitchen, the phone pressed between ear and shoulder, a duster held down by her side as she used her free hand to stir something in a pot on the stove. She smiled when she saw Adam, and mouthed, ‘I’ll be right with you.’

Adam nodded his understanding, then reached out and took the spoon from her. Kim relinquished it without too much of a struggle, and Adam stirred what he deduced was soup. Kim finally managed to end the call.

“That woman could talk for hours,” she said as she checked on the soup.

“It smells good,” he said.

“Thank you. I’ve got bread in the oven for bread bowls,” she added, then rolled her eyes at Adam’s expression. “You young people worry too much about carbs.” She poked Adam in the side. “You could stand to put on a couple pounds, but I also have regular non-caloric ceramic bowls if you prefer. And a tossed salad. And a fruit platter. Here,” she said as she pulled open the refrigerator and drew out the fruit. “You didn’t have any breakfast.”

Kim set the platter on the island, took the spoon from Adam and waved him to a seat. She turned the temperature down under the soup, got a fork out for Adam to pick at the fruit, then turned to the sink and drew hot water to do the few dishes she’d dirtied.

The nice homey moment made Adam miss his own mother even more. The maudlin turn Adam’s thoughts had taken was broken by the sound of voices and a loud crash from the back of the house.

“Neil and Kris are filling up the wood bin,” Kim explained.

A few moments later Neil and Kris both appeared in the kitchen, their faces red from both exertion and the cold. It was almost enough to hide the blush that crept up Kris’ neck when he saw Adam sitting at the island.

The next few minutes were filled with the best sort of chaos. Neal stole a kiss from Kim, and Kris stole the piece of fruit off Adam’s fork. Kim poured coffee for everyone as Neil and Kris filled them in on that morning’s adventure in wood splitting. Kim opened the oven to take out the small round loaves of bread and the delicious scent of fresh baked bread filled the kitchen.

When Kim deemed the bread suitably cool, Kris was given table setting duties. Adam carried the fruit platter into the dining room and helped distribute plates and silverware. Neil appeared with the bowl of salad and several bottles of salad dressing.

In the kitchen Kim cut the tops off the bread and dug out some of the center, then filled three of them with soup. Before she filled the fourth she turned to Adam with a question on her face. Adam decided what the hell, he was on vacation. Plus he could fill up on fruit and salad. He nodded. Kim smiled and filled the bread bowl with soup.

~*~*~*~

Kris wasn’t sure how his mother had gotten him to invite Adam to Lucky 7's where Kris was both the pre-game show and half-time entertainment. He was even less sure why Adam had agreed, since Kris knew he didn’t like football. He didn’t want to even think about Adam maybe wanting to spend time with him, because that way lay madness.

Luckily Kris didn’t have too much time to dwell on it because he had to be at Your Music Shop that afternoon. Kris and the owner, Steve, had first met when Kris had gone in looking for some new picks and other items. On one of his subsequent visits they’d got to talking about Kris giving music lessons and Steve needing to pull in more business. Together they came up with the idea of Kris playing there one afternoon a week – Steve would hopefully get more walk-ins drawn in by the free live music , and Kris would get people interested in paying to take lessons.

Kris normally enjoyed his afternoons at Steve’s shop, but today he was distracted no matter how much he tried not to think about Adam. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Adam, but the more time he spent in the other man’s company, the more chance he had for doing something stupid and making a fool out of himself.

Kris was actually glad when six o’clock rolled around, yet he dreaded going home. Kris usually wore a t-shirt, jeans and sneakers when he played at Lucky 7's, but tonight he found himself digging through his drawers for a nicer top, and checking his hair in the mirror before heading out.

Kris hated to cook, especially when it was only for himself, and his mother always made more than just the two of them could eat, so when he didn’t have other plans Kris often ate with his parents. Tonight, however, Kris would be eating at Lucky 7's, hanging out at the bar before he took the stage. Sharing that with Adam without the buffer of his parents was going to be a test.

Kris pulled his SUV into his parent’s driveway so Adam didn’t have to walk through the snow. It felt oddly like he was picking up a date. Adam came out the front door before Kris reached the steps. He wore jeans and a t-shirt, a black leather jacket and black combat boots. His eyes were lined with black and his hair was down.

“Hey,” Kris said, hoping he didn’t sound as breathless as he felt.

“Hi,” Adam said, and his smile set the butterflies in Kris’ belly fluttering.

“Well, let’s go,” Kris said, resisting the urge to open the door for Adam.

Kris had driven with Adam before, but the interior of the vehicle felt smaller this time. However, as awkward as Kris felt when he’d been imagining the evening ahead, he quickly fell into an easy conversation with Adam.

At Lucky 7's Kris settled Adam at the bar, and then carried his guitar to the office. When he returned there was a beer at his place, Adam had a drink in his hand, and two bar menus lay in front of them.

Kris slid onto the stool next to Adam and pushed the menu away – he didn’t need it because he always got the same thing. He picked up his beer and tipped the bottle in Adam’s direction. Adam touched his glass to the bottle and they both drank.

“Hungry?” Kris indicated the menu in front of Adam.

“Do they have any salads?”

Kris laughed.

“Or fruit?”

Kris gestured for Paul, who was tending bar this Monday, and ordered his usual burger and fries, then looked at Adam expectantly.

Adam groaned and ordered the same. “I feel my waistline expanding as we sit here.”

Kris patted Adam’s shoulder. “Just wait ‘til the game starts. Wings.”

~*~*~*~

From the moment Kris took the stage Adam was mesmerized. He’d known about the viola lessons, and he’d surmised guitar when he’d seen Billy’s case, and Kim and Neil had spoken freely about Kris’ gigs at various bars (not to mention weddings and dances), and he’d even heard Kris sing in the car, but Kris Allen on a stage was a different animal altogether.

It didn’t hurt – or help – that Kris went all fluid when he got lost in the music. Adam didn’t think he was the only one to notice (or appreciate) the way Kris moved his hips. It was nearly enough to make a man forget all his good intentions.

It was going on one o’clock in the morning before they left the bar, and Adam had a new appreciation for football. Or at least for Kris’ enjoyment of the game. Or maybe just the way he leaned against Adam when he explained some of the finer points.

Kris pulled the SUV into his driveway and then swore. “I meant to pull in over there so you didn’t have to walk through the snow.”

Adam placed his hand on Kris’ arm before he could shift the vehicle into reverse. “That’s sweet, but I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive, thank you.”

Kris put the vehicle into park and turned off the engine. They got out of the car and met at the back.

“It’s getting warmer,” Kris said, raising his face to the sky as if he could read the forecast in the stars.

“Seriously?” Adam said, pulling his jacket tighter around him.

Kris smiled at Adam’s tone, and Adam was filled with a warmth that had nothing to do with the weather.

“The snow’s going to start melting and get all wet and heavy. You know what we should do before that happens?”

Adam raised his eyebrows.

“Make snow angels!”

“Snow angels?”

“Yeah. Haven’t you ever made snow angels?”

“No, I . . . .”

“It’s easy, watch.”

Kris found a spot he deemed acceptable and laid down on his back, legs together, arms down to his sides. He moved his arms through the snow until they were up above his head. At the same time he spread his legs out wide and brought them back together. After a few times of this Kris sat up and pushed himself to his feet. He stood next to Adam and they both studied Kris’ handiwork. Adam had to admit that it did look like an angel.

“Your turn,” Kris said excitedly.

“What? Oh, no . . . ,” Adam said, stopping when Kris pouted at him. Adam shook his head. There was no way he was going to lie down in the cold, wet snow. Did he mention that it was cold?

Kris looked up at Adam through his lashes.

“Oh, for . . . What do I do?”

Kris gave Adam a satisfied smile. “Just lay down.”

Adam followed Kris’ instruction and laid down in the snow the way Kris had done. Kris waved his arms around like a spaz. Adam rolled his eyes and moved his arms through the snow to create the wings of his angel.

Kris knelt just outside Adam’s wingspan. He put his hand in Adam’s and straightened his arm. “Now do it.”

Adam prayed that Kris didn’t look down at his legs because there was no hiding the swelling at his groin. To keep Kris’ attention right where it was Adam scooped up snow with his fingers and flicked it at Kris’ face.

Kris jerked back, startled, and then his eyes widened and he gave Adam a look that said he was impressed with Adam’s balls, and that simultaneously promised retribution. Adam’s laugher as he rolled away from Kris held a healthy dose of fear.

Kris dove for him and they rolled around in the snow, wrestling for the top. Adam thought he may have gotten more snow down his neck than if he just would have let Kris shove a handful down there. When they finished rolling Adam was on the bottom, Kris’ ass comfortably nestled against Adam’s groin. They were both red-faced and breathing hard through their laughter.

Kris stopped laughing and just smiled at Adam, the corners of his eyes crinkling up in that way that made Adam’s insides stir. The cold snow had deflated the earlier evidence of Adam’s interest, but it came back with a vengeance now, and there was no way Kris could miss it.

Up close Adam could see when Kris’ eyes went dark. He lowered his head slowly enough to broadcast his intent, giving Adam time to stop him if he wanted to. Adam thought maybe he should want to, but Kris’ thighs were warm and firm beneath his hands and Adam couldn’t deny that he’d wondered what it would be like to kiss Kris.

Finally Kris’ lips touched his. They were cold and a little dry, and then he felt the wet warmth of Kris’ tongue sliding across his lips. Adam parted his lips and met Kris’ tongue with his own. Adam moaned and slid his hand to the back of Kris’ head, and sucked Kris tongue into his mouth. The taste of him was like a drug, and Adam couldn’t get enough of it.

Kris groaned and rocked his hips into Adam’s, and it was like a splash of ice water. Adam broke the kiss and pushed on Kris’ shoulder. Kris sat up and the hand Adam hadn’t even realized he’d moved fell off of Kris’ ass. Kris’ lips were wet and swollen, and Adam wanted nothing more than to pull him back down into another kiss.

Instead he forced himself to gently say, “We shouldn’t do this.”

If Adam’s own reaction was any indication, Kris’ brain was still offline from the kiss. He frowned in confusion, but then Adam saw the understanding cross his face before his expression went blank.

“Oh.”

Kris pushed to his feet and Adam felt the loss of his body heat as the cold from the snow rushed in.

“Sorry,” Kris said as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked anywhere but at Adam. “I’ll just, uh, go in now.”

“Kris,” Adam said, but Kris ignored him.

Adam sat up and watched Kris walk over to the SUV and get the guitar case out of the back, and then carry it into his house. Adam sat there in the snow, letting the cold seep into his bones and telling himself that he’d done the right thing.

When he finally got to bed Adam slept poorly, and when he got up it was with a sense of dread. Kris had promised to show him around town that morning and Adam was afraid their first meeting after last night’s kiss (and Adam’s rejection) would be awkward.

Adam took special care with his appearance, and only when he couldn’t put it off any longer went downstairs. Kim was in the kitchen when Adam walked in.

“I thought I heard you,” she said with a smile when she saw Adam. “Hungry?”

Adam really wasn’t because his stomach was still flipping at the prospect of seeing Kris, but he could use some caffeine. “Is that coffee I smell?”

“It is,” Kim said as she pulled down a mug. “Now, I know you don’t like a heavy breakfast, but bacon, eggs, pancakes, whatever, are always on offer . . . .”

“That all sounds amazing,” Adam said, rubbing his stomach, “but I wouldn’t be able to move after I ate all that.”

“Okay,” Kim said as she handed the mug to Adam.

She went through a long list of lighter food items she had on offer. Adam chose yogurt and granola, and took a seat at the island to eat it after he fixed his coffee.

“Oh, this slipped my mind,” Kim said as she slid a note in front of Adam. “Kris called earlier. He had to cancel your plans for this morning because he got called in to substitute.”

“Substitute?” Adam repeated as his stomach twisted unpleasantly at the thought that Kris was avoiding him, despite his own apprehension at the idea of seeing Kris.

“Music class,” Kim said. “They love Kris.”

Adam could see why they would. The relief he felt at not having to see Kris right now wasn’t as great as he’d expected it would be. In fact, he was disappointed. He glanced out the window, where an icicle slowly dripped as it melted. The temperature had risen as Kris had predicted. Adam shivered in the warm kitchen.

I feel the cold without you here, he thought.

Adam’s notebook was in his room, so he asked Kim for a pad of paper. She produced a pad with the B&B’s name splashed across the top, their address, phone number and website across the bottom, along with a pencil. Adam started scribbling the words that were bouncing around in his head fighting to get out. Kim interrupted him only to warm up his coffee and place a bowl of fresh fruit at his elbow.

~*~*~*~

Kris was already headed to the kitchen for fresh beer when he heard the knock at the door. He set the empties in the sink to be rinsed out and crossed the kitchen to the side door. Kris’ breath caught when he opened the door to find Adam standing on the step.

Adam looked uncomfortable as he held out a covered dish. “Your mother sent over supper for you.”

Kris bit his lip, then reached out and took the plate. To buy time he carried it over to the refrigerator and placed it inside. When he turned back around Adam had stepped into the kitchen and closed the door behind him.

Kris didn’t know what to say – he’d been kicking himself all day for being such an idiot; giving in to temptation and kissing Adam had been the stupidest thing he’d done in a long time. He couldn’t even find consolation in the fact that Adam also appeared nervous, because he was probably trying to find a way to smooth things over so the remainder of his stay at the B&B Kris’ parents ran wouldn’t be awkward.

Kris, on the other hand, didn’t think he’d be able to easily forget what it felt like to kiss Adam, to have the other man beneath him. That had been the reason Kris should never have done what he did, kissed Adam, because there was no way it could have been anything more than what it was. As soon as Adam Lambert left to return to his life in LA Kris would be able to begin the process of forgetting that moment of madness.

“Look,” Kris started. He rubbed his hands together and then shoved them into the front pockets of his jeans.

“I’m an idiot,” Adam said.

Kris shook his head, confused. “What?”

Adam took a step forward. “I’m an idiot.” Then another.

“I don’t understand,” Kris said as he watched Adam advance on him.

“Last night . . . .”

“I already apologized for that,” Kris interrupted. “It won’t happen again if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“That’s the thing,” Adam said. “I do want it to happen again. I mean, I wanted it to happen last night, appearances to the contrary notwithstanding.”

“Look, Adam, you don’t have to say that.”

“I’m _not_ saying that!”

Kris raised his eyebrows.

“I mean, I’m not _just_ saying that. I mean it.”

Kris didn’t know what to think. Adam had made his position perfectly clear the night before, and Kris had made his peace with that. Tried to, at least. Told himself he had to. Except, Adam _had_ kissed him back, however briefly.

Adam curled his hand around the back of Kris’ neck. Kris had been so lost in thought he hadn’t even seen him move closer. He opened his mouth to say something, though he had no idea what that would be. It didn’t matter, because Adam pressed their lips together, stealing Kris’ breath along with any words he might have spoken.

Adam pulled back just far enough so he could see Kris’ face. “I’m going to kiss you again,” he said.

Tonight it was Adam giving Kris an out. Kris knew he should take it, if only to protect his heart, but he didn’t.

“Okay,” Kris said, and then his mouth opened under Adam’s.

This time when they came together there was nothing tentative or gentle about it. Kris’ body slammed into high gear and he was right back there where he’d left off the night before. Kris slid his hand into Adam’ s hair and pressed his hips against Adam.

Adam slipped his hands beneath Kris’ shirt and pressed into Kris when his back hit the sink. Kris pushed Adam’s jacket off one shoulder and moaned, arching into Adam as he splayed one large hand across Kris’ lower back.

“Hey, Kris,” Cale called from the hallway as he made his way to the kitchen, then, “Whoa!” when he reached the doorway.

Kris and Adam immediately broke the kiss, though they didn’t remove their hands from each other, or step apart.

“Shit,” Kris said with a nervous laugh. “I completely forgot you were here.”

“Wonder why,” Cale said wryly. “I wondered what was taking you so long with the beer.”

Kris felt heat that had nothing to do with the way he and Adam were pressed together (well, not everything to do with that) creep up his neck.

“Gonna introduce me?” Cale said as he leaned his shoulder nonchalantly against the doorframe.

“Sorry, uh . . . .” Kris glanced at Adam for direction. He wasn’t sure how he wanted to be introduced.

“Adam,” Adam said.

“You didn’t know his name?” Cale said, incredulous.

“Of course I knew his name!” Kris defended himself, and then smiled at Adam.

When Adam smiled back, Kris had to look away before he did something even more inappropriate in front of Cale.

“Cale, this is Adam; Adam, my supposed friend Cale. We were doing some writing,” Kris explained. “Songs,” he added when Adam looked confused.

“Oh.” Adam nodded. “Nice to meet you, Cale,” Adam said politely, though Kris figured he wished for better timing as much as Kris did.

“Yeah,” Cale said, grinning, “you, too.”

Kris knew he was never going to hear the end of this, but he figured it was worth a try to get Cale onto another subject. “What was it you wanted?”

“Oh, yeah. Kate called. She’s cooking supper.” Cale waggled his eyebrows.

“I take it you’re leaving, then?” Kris said, trying not to sound too relieved.

Cale laughed at Kris’ transparency. “Yeah, you lucked out.”

“Well, enjoy your supper,” Adam said, then looked confused when both Kris and Adam started laughing.

“Kate cooks when she’s feeling romantic,” Kris explained. “Which means that Cale’s gonna get lucky later.”

Cale snorted. “Yeah, well, looks like I’m not the only one. So, anyway, I hate to cut this short, not that you’re gonna miss me, but I’ve got to run.”

“Bye,” Kris said pointedly.

Cale laughed. “Yeah, here’s your coat, what’s your hurry? Don’t bother walking me out.”

The only sound in the kitchen as they listened to Cale’s movements through the house, packing up his guitar, getting his coat on, was their strained breathing. Adam stroked his thumb across Kris’ skin, and Kris couldn’t hold back a little shiver.

When the front door finally closed, Kris said, “Where were we?”

“You were going to show me your bedroom,” Adam said.

Kris’ breath caught. “Oh.”

He surged up and claimed Adam’s mouth as he pushed Adam’s jacket the rest of the way off his shoulders.

~*~*~*~

Adam ignored the niggling warnings that said he was making a mistake getting involved with Kris and decided to just enjoyed the time they had left.

They slept in Wednesday morning, and Adam tried not to think about the blush and stammer when Kim had caught him sneaking back into the B&B for a change of clothes (he’d already showered with Kris) and asked him if Kris had enjoyed the ziti she’d sent over. Adam wasn’t lying when he said that, yes, Kris had enjoyed it, even if he left out the fact that they’d eaten it cold for breakfast before Adam licking sauce off Kris’ fingers sent them back to bed.

They spent every moment the could together. Adam went with Kris to the adult residence where he played every Wednesday afternoon. He sat in on a music lesson and met Kate when he went to the club where Kris and Cale played together. He went grocery shopping with Kris and finally got his tour of the town. He lay tangled on the couch with Kris watching a movie. He made out with Kris on that same couch at every opportunity, and pressed him down on the kitchen table and christened it in a manner that made Kris blush now every time he walked into the kitchen.

And they talked. About everything. From Adam’s exhausting schedule to the breakup behind Kris coming to visit his parents two years ago and deciding to stay. From their favorite artists to the worst songs they’d ever heard. From the freckles that Adam hated (and Kris apparently loved) to Kris’ hairy feet (that Adam found endearing).

Finally it was Friday night. They were still up at three in the morning, just holding each other on the couch because neither of them wanted the day to end. Wanted to admit that their week together was over.

“Come with me,” Adam blurted out.

Kris lifted his head off Adam’s chest. “What?”

“To LA, come with me,” Adam repeated before he lost his nerve.

“Just pick up and leave?” Kris said skeptically, though Adam thought he heard a hint of hope in his voice.

“Or just to visit,” Adam backpedaled, not wanting to scare Kris off, “see if you like it there.”

Kris plucked at Adam’s shirt. “I don’t know, Adam . . . .”

Adam rubbed Kris’ arm. “Just think about it,” he said, resisting the urge to push Kris by bringing up his music, and the fact the he’d have a better shot of making it big if he was in LA where the music scene was.

“I will,” Kris promised, and then he slid up Adam’s body and kissed him.

They came together that night with a desperation Adam hadn’t felt in a long time.

~*~*~*~

Kris watched Adam pack with a heavy heart. He carried Adam’s bags down to the car, leaving him alone for a few minutes so he could call his mother about his flight.

The drive to the airport was much too short. They held hands the entire way. They put off saying goodbye at the terminal for as long as they could, and when Adam hugged him Kris thought he might never let go. Adam triple-checked that Kris had his number programmed into his phone, and then gave him one last hug and a hard kiss on the lips before leaving him to go through the metal detector where Kris couldn’t follow.

Kris watched until he could no longer see Adam, and then he moved over to the large bank of windows overlooking the tarmac to watch the plane as it sat there while people boarded, then taxied to its spot in line, and then took off. He watched until the plane was nothing more than a tiny black speck in the sky, and then nothing.

The drive home seemed longer than the drive in had been, and much lonelier. Kris thought about Adam the entire way. As soon as he pulled into his driveway Kris pulled out his phone and texted Adam.

He put the phone away and stepped out of the SUV. Kris debated going to his cottage, but he didn’t really want to be alone right now. He walked across the yard to the back door of his parents’ house and let himself in.

His mom looked up from the book she was reading when Kris stepped into the sitting room. “Kris. Did Adam get off okay?”

Kris just nodded, afraid of what might come out if he opened his mouth.

“What about you, you okay?”

Kris shook his head. His mother would have been blind not to have noticed how much time he and Adam had spent together, and he wasn’t surprised that she’d jumped to the correct conclusion that Kris had developed feelings for the other man in just the few days they’d known each other.

Kim patted the cushion beside her. “Come here.”

Kris went over and sat. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and staring at the floor.

“Here.” His mom held out an envelope to him.

Kris took it from her and looked at it – an envelope with the B&B address printed in the corner and Kris’ name scrawled across the front.

“It was in Adam’s room when I went up to clean,” she explained.

Kris’ hands shook as he turned the envelope over and lifted the flap. He wondered what Adam had needed to tell him that he couldn’t say to his face. Kris drew out the single sheet of paper and read it – a ticket reservation with an open date, Little Rock to LA. Kris huffed out a laugh as he refolded it and stuffed it back inside the envelope, because it was that or a sob.

“Sweetie?” his mom said, sounding worried.

“He asked me to go with him,” Kris told her.

“Adam?”

“Yeah.”

“To LA?”

“Yeah,” Kris whispered.

“Do you want to?”

“I don’t know,” Kris said, but he recognized the words for the lie they were. He wanted to, but he was afraid.

“What’s the worst that could happen?” his mom asked, understanding Kris’ feelings even though he’d not told her.

“It doesn’t work,” Kris said, putting voice to his greatest fear.

“And what’s the best?”

Kris swallowed hard. “It does.”

~*~*~*~

Adam had thought of nothing but Kris since they’d separated at the airport in Little Rock, so he was extremely happy to be wrapped up in his mother’s, and then Danielle’s, arms after he landed at LAX. They retrieved his bag and managed to get out to the car without being stopped by the paps.

As much as Adam missed Kris, he was glad (for the first time in a while, if he was honest) to be back in LA. He credited Kris for helping him find his balance once again, as much as he blamed him for the one piece of Adam that wished he was back in Apple Blossom Creek.

While Leila and Danielle told him everything he’d missed over the past week, Adam pulled out his cell and checked his messages. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that there were two from Kris.

 _Let me know when u get in so I know u r safe_

And about twenty minutes later,

 _I miss u_

Adam hit the call button without even thinking about it. His breath caught when he heard Kris’ voice.

“Hello. Adam?”

“Kris,” Adam said, and then he couldn’t speak.

“Hey,” Kris said, as if he knew exactly what Adam was going through. “I got the envelope you left me.”

Adam held his breath as he waited to see what else Kris would say.

“I’m afraid.”

“I know, baby. Me, too,” Adam admitted.

“Do you still . . . ?”

“Yes, absolutely!”

“Okay, well.” There was a moment of silence and then Kris said, “I checked flights.”

“You did?” Adam said, stunned.

“There’s one on Monday that still has seats available.”

“There is?”

“I booked it.”

“Really?”

“It gets in at one.”

“Really?”

Kris laughed. “Really. Can you pick me up?”

“Of course!”

“They better not lose my guitar,” Kris said, half teasing, half serious.

“If they do I’ll buy you another one. I’ll buy you ten guitars.”

“I don’t need you to buy me anything, Adam,” Kris said. “I just need . . . .”

“Me, too.”

“So,” Kris said. “You made it back okay.”

“Yeah, my mom and Danielle picked me up.”

Adam had told Kris about his friends and family, and even showed him pictures.

“Okay, well, you probably need to get going.”

“I guess I should,” Adam said reluctantly. It was probably rude to ignore the people who’d just driven to the airport to pick you up, but he didn’t want to let Kris go. “Can I call you later?”

“I wish you would,” Kris said, and Adam wished he was there right now so he could pull him in for a hug and press his nose to Kris’ hair.

“I will, then. So, Monday.”

“Monday,” Kris said, and it sounded like a promise.

“Okay, then. I’m going to hang up now.”

“Okay,” Kris said, and Adam could tell he was grinning.

God, he felt like a twelve year old boy who didn’t want to let his first love go even though he’d just seen him at school and would see him again the next day.

“Okay, so, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay,” Kris said, softer this time, and Adam’s brain supplied him with the memory of a fucked out, and very agreeable Kris spread out across the bed.

“I hate you right now,” Adam whispered as he tugged at his jeans.

Kris laughed softly, and it slid down Adam’s spine. “No you don’t,” he said, and disconnected the call.

Adam had a smile on his face as he tucked his phone back away. When he looked up, both his mother and Danielle were watching him.

“What?”

“So,” his mom said knowingly, “how’s Kris?”

Adam felt the traitorous blush color his skin. “He’s fine.”

“Good.”

“Hungry?” Danielle asked, grinning. “We were thinking about stopping for something to eat.”

For the first time in too long, he was. “Starving, actually,” Adam said.

Adam grinned to himself. He couldn’t wait to tell them all about Kris. He had a feeling that once he started talking he wasn’t going to be able to stop.

The End


End file.
